This invention relates to pharmaceutical formulations comprising amoxycillin and a salt of clavulanic acid (hereinafter termed xe2x80x9cclavulanatexe2x80x9d unless a specific salt is identified).
The combination of amoxycillin and clavulanate is an effective empirical treatment for bacterial infections and may be administered by oral dosing, for instance in the form of tablets, and, for paediatric formulations, aqueous solutions or suspensions, typically as a flavoured syrup.
Clavulante is a xcex2-lactamase inhibitor and is included with the xcex2-lactam antibiotic amoxycillin to counter a xcex2-lactamase mediated resistance mechanism. Some microrganisms such as Streptococcus pneumoniae have resistance mechanisms which are not xcex2-lactamase mediated. WO94/16696 discloses generally that potassium clavulanate may enhance the effectiveness of beta-lactam antibiotics such as amoxycillin against microorganisms having a resistance mechanism which is not xcex2-lactamase mediated.
Streptococcus pneumoniae is an important pathogen in respiratory tract infection in the community. S pneumoniae is the most commonly implicated bacterium in the important respiratory tract infections of otitis media in paediatrics and sinusitis in patients of all ages and acute exacerbations of bronchitis and pneumococcal pneumonia in adults. There have been increasing reports in Europe and the U.S. of the emergence of DRSP (drug-resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae) with decreased suspectibility to xcex2-lactam and other antibiotics.
Whilst confirmed cases of DRSP infection may be successfully treated with relatively high levels of amoxycillin, there still remains the need to develop effective empiric treatments, where DRSP may be suspected, for instance in an area with a high prevalence of DRSP, but where other, xcex2-lactamase producing, organisms may also be present.
It has now been found that empiric treatment of infections potentially caused by DRSP may be successfully treated with formulations of co-amoxiclav which have a relatively large amount of amoxycillin.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical formulation adapted for oral administration comprising amoxycillin and clavulanate in a weight ratio between 10:1 and 20:1 inclusive in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient.
Such formulations are of use for the empiric treatment of infections, potentially caused by DRSP, in particular respiratory tract infections such as otitis media in paediatrics and sinusitis in patients of all ages and acute exacerbations of bronchitis and pneumococcal pneumonia in adults.
The invention also provides for the use of amoxycillin and clavulanate in a ratio of between 10:1 and 20:1 inclusive in the manufacture of a medicament for oral administration for the empiric treatment of infections potentially caused by DRSP in human patients.
The invention also provides a method for the empiric treatment of infections potentially caused by DRSP in a human patient comprising the oral administration to a patient in need thereof of a pharmaceutical formulation comprising amoxycillin and clavulanate in a weight ratio between 10:1 and 20:1 inclusive.
The formulations of the present invention are suitable for use with patients of all ages, including adult, older children and and paediatric patients.
The weight ratios of amoxycillin:clavulanate expressed herein are as free acid equivalent. Preferred amoxycillin:clavulanate ratios are between 12:1 to 16:1 inclusive, especially about 14:1xc2x15%.
In the formulations of the invention the amoxycillin is preferably in the form of amoxycillin trihydrate, although sodium amoxycillin, for example the crystalline form of sodium amoxycillin which is disclosed in EP 0131147 A may also be used.
Clavulanate is preferably in the form of potassium clavulanate. Potassium clavulanate is extremely moisture-sensitive and should be stored and handled in conditions of 30% RH or less, ideally as low as possible. Solid dosage forms should be packaged in atmospheric moisture-proof containers, and such forms and/or their containers may contain a desiccant.
The formulations of the invention may be made up into solid dosage forms for oral administration by a method conventional to the art of pharmaceutical technology, e.g. tablets or powder or granular products for reconstitution into a suspension or solution. Suitable ingredients and suitable methods for making such tablets are disclosed in for example GB 2 005 538-A, WO 92/19227 and WO 95/28927. Powder or granular formulations, such as paediatric suspension formulations, may be manufactured using techniques which are generally conventional in the field of manufacture of pharmaceutical formulations and in the manufacture of dry formulations for reconstitution into such suspensions. For example a suitable technique is that of mixing dry powdered or granulated ingredients for loading into a suitable container.
For paediatric dosing, the formulations of the invention are preferably made up into a sweet flavoured aqueous syrup formulation of generally conventional formulation (except for its novel amoxycillin : clavulanate ratio and intended use) containing a suitable weight of the amoxycillin and clavulanate in a unit dose volume, e.g. 5 ml or 2.5 ml of the syrup. Because of the water-sensitivity of clavulanate it is preferred to provide such a syrup formulation as dry powder or granules contained in an atmospheric moisture-proof container or sachet for make up with water or other suitable aqueous medium shortly prior to use.
The formulation of this invention will normally, in addition to its active materials amoxycillin trihydrate and potassium clavulanate, also include excipients which are standard in the field of formulations for oral dosing and used in generally standard proportions, and at generally standard particle sizes and grades etc.
In the case of paediatric oral suspensions, these excipients may comprise suspending aids, glidants (to aid filling), diluents, bulking agent, flavours, sweeteners, stabilisers, and in the case of dry formulations for make up to an aqueous suspension, an edible desiccant to assist preservation of the potassium clavulanate against hydrolysis by atmospheric moisture on storage. Potassium clavulanate is normally supplied in admixture with silicon dioxide as diluent.
Suitable excipients for use include xantham gum (suspension aid), colloidal silica (glidant), succinic acid (stabiliser), aspartame (sweetener), hydroxypropyl-methylcellulose (suspension aid) and silicon dioxide (desiccant, diluent for potassium clavulanate and bulking agent). Flavours may comprise common flavours such as orange, banana, raspberry and golden syrup, or mixtures thereof, to suit local requirements.
Generally the proportion of active materials amoxycillin trihydrate and potassium clavulanate in a dry formulation for make up with aqueous media into a solution, suspension or syrup formulation of the invention may be around 30-80 wt %.
The present invention therefore also provides a process for manufacture of a formulation as described above.
The formulations of the invention may be adapted to paediatric dosing, i.e. to patients aged between 3 months to 12 years. Such formulations may be dosed in daily quantities up to the maximum normal permitted dose of amoxycillin and clavulanate.
A suitable dosage quantity of the formulation of the invention for paediatric patients is 75 to 115 mg/kg amoxycillin per day and 5 to 7.5 mg/kg of clavulanate per day. Suitably, the dosage is administered bid, for example in two, preferably equal, unit doses per day, suitably around 12 hours apart. A suitable dosage for use in such a regimen is 90xc2x110%, especially xc2x15%, mg/kg amoxycillin and 6.4xc2x110%, especially xc2x15%, mg/kg clavulanate (i.e. nominally a 14:1 ratio) per day.
Suitably, paediatric formulations as hereinbefore described are provided which comprise from 500 to 700, preferably about 600 mg of amoxycillin/5 ml of formulation when reconstituted and from 35 to 50 mg, preferably about 43 mg of clavulanic acid/5 ml of formulation when reconstituted.
For older children and adult patients these quantities may be increased pro rata. A suitable dosage for use in such a regimen is 3500xc2x110%, especially xc2x15%, mg amoxycillin and 250xc2x110%, especially xc2x15%, mg clavulanate (i.e. nominally a 14:1 ratio) per day, preferably administered bid, for example in two, preferably equal, unit doses per day, suitably around 12 hours apart.
The formulation of the invention may for example be provided in solid unit dose forms embodying suitable quantities for the administration of such a daily dose. For example a unit dosage form may be tablets, or sachets containing granules or powders for reconstitution, one or two of which are to be taken at each bid dosing interval. Alternatively a unit dose may be provided as a bulk of solid or solution or suspension, e.g. as a syrup for paediatric administration, together with a suitable measuring device of known type to facilitate administration of a suitable unit dose quantity of the formulation. A suitable unit dose quantity is one which enables the administration of the above-mentioned daily dosage quantity divided between two bid doses.
For paediatric patients, a suitable unit dose quantity is preferably one which enables the administration of the above-mentioned daily dosage quantity, divided between two bid doses, e.g. half of the above-mentioned daily dose, in a volume of a solution or suspension suitable for oral administration to a paediatric patient, preferably of between 2.5 to 10 ml, preferably as a syrup. A paediatric formulation may therefore comprise a bulk of a solution or suspension, e.g. a syrup, or granules or powder which can be made up into such a solution or suspension, at a concentration of solution or suspension which contains such a dose in such a volume.
The present invention therefore also provides the above described formulation provided for administration in such doses.
For adults, a suitable unit dose may be provided in a tablet. Suitably, for a bid dosage regimen based on 1750 mg amoxycillin/125 mg clavulanate per unit dose, this may conveniently be provided as two tablets, one comprising amoxycillin and clavulanate and a second comprising amoxycillin alone. Accordingly, in a further aspect, the present invention provides for a unit dosage of 1750 mg amoxycillin and 125 mg clavulante provided by two tablets, one comprising 875 mg amoxycillin and 125 mg clavulanate and a second comprising 875 mg amoxycillin. A suitable tablet comprising 875 mg amoxycillin and 125 mg clavulanate is marketed by SmithKline Beecham in several countries and is also described in WO 95/28927 (SmithKline Beeecham).